Degrassi goes to NCIS!
by eclaregurl
Summary: what friendship pairs will form when Adam, Ali, Clare, Eli, KC, Jenna, and Connor meet Eli's cousin Abby and her friends: Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Director Vance? Read and find out!


**A/N: hey! hopfully this is my best one yet because it puts 2 of my fav tv shows together! ok so tiny background: kc and jenna become really close friends with clare and eli so that is y they are in here enjoy!**

Eli, Ali, Adam, Clare, Conner, KC, and Jenna, who is still pregnant, are on the plane.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Abby! I haven't seen her since I was in middle school when she left to work at NCIS! She is like my big sister; we did everything together before she left! And…" Eli rambled.

Adam, Conner, KC, and Jenna groaned, "Not again!" "Make it stop!"

"There he goes again! Make him stop Clare!" Ali said as Eli kept talking.

"Eli, babe, you've told us a thousand times already." Clare said with her sweet smile and a slight giggle.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Eli started.

"HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE YOU WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND SHE WAS LIKE YOUR BIG SISTER, WE KNOW!" Ali, Adam, Conner, KC, and Jenna finished for him.

"Oh, I guess I have said it a thousand times," Eli said slightly blushing.

They all burst out laughing and start talking about how good it was for school being out for the summer.

At NCIS headquarters:

"Ms. Suito?"

"(gasp) oh, it's just you Director," Abby said relived.

"Is this the day your cousin and his friends come for the summer, Ms. Suito?" Vance asked.

"Yep, thanks so much for letting them come thank you thank you thank you!" Abby said jumping up and down and hugging him.

"Ms. Suito," Vance said sternly, "your welcome!" he added with a small smile.

"And one is working with you and staying with you and your family, right?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but I can't go with you to get them, ok?" Vance said.

"Yes, sir!" she said with a smile.

"Ok, just bring him or her up to my office ok?" Vance said as he walked out the door.

"Will do, sir!" Abby replied slightly laughing.

"Ok, my babies, I shall return!" Abby said clapping her hands to turn everything off and grabbing her parasol.

In the squad room:

Abby got of the elevator, and said, "Guys! What are you still doing sitting around? Their plane will be here in fifteen minutes! Let's Go!" she started pushing McGee off his chair. Tony and Ziva were laughing at the sight.

"Abby stop, please!" McGee pleaded.

"Abs, ABS! Abby!" Gibbs yelled as Abby kept pushing McGee, "Abby, we have a half hour till their plane lands."

"Oh," Abby said hugging McGee, "sorry McGee."

"Ok, now, let's go, team!" Gibbs said.

"Now, you people weren't planning on leaving without us, right?" Ducky said as he and Jimmy walked out of the elevator.

"Nah, Duck, we were gonna come get you," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Let's go!" Abby said in her excited about everything way.

They all laughed and chatted as they rode to the airport.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't wait to see little Eli! Wait, I can't call him little anymore he's in high school! Oh well he still will be little to me! He he! I can't wait to see him I haven't seen him since I left to come here! Oh what if he still hates me for it maybe his mom, aunt CeCe, set this up! What if he doesn't want to see me? That would break my heart! Ya know he's like a little brother to me!" Abby chatted away just like Eli had.

"Of course, he wants to see you, Abs!" Tony told her.

"Yea, no one can hold a grudge against you, Abby!" Ziva said.

Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, and Gibbs agreed reassuring her.

Soon they saw Eli walk out holding Clare's hand, then a very pregnant Jenna with KC, then Ali chatting it up with Adam and Connor.

"ELI!" Abby yelled.

Dropping Clare's hand Eli ran to her shouting, "Abby, Abs, we shouldn't wait so long between visits, cuz!"

The groups noticing each other they walked up to each other.

"You look like you could take Fitz, from my school, out! Maybe I could get self-defense tips from you! My name's Adam Torres."

"Ziva David, and yes I could teach you a few things," Ziva said with a smile.

"Hey! Aren't you cute?" Ali said with her flirtatious smile.

"Ali!" Clare giggle/yelled.

"Well… I… you are, too." Tony stuttered back.

*_smack* _(hard) "DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he walked past, "She's a high schooler!"

"I know, boss. Why would you even think that…" Tony said.

*_Gibbs stare* _"Yes boss," Tony cowered, "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ali Bandari, nice to meet you Tony," she said with a giggle.

"Hey, I'm Clare Edwards. Eli is my boyfriend. I met him in my advanced English class well it wasn't advanced for him, he he," Clare said.

"Nice to meet you Clare, I work with Abby a lot so you should see Eli a lot. Are you any good with computers?" McGee replied.

"Well I understand word and the internet, why do you know a lot to teach me?" Clare asked.

"Yea, I know a lot. Graduated from MIT," McGee replied.

"No way! That's where I want to go!" Clare told him.

"Well, now, you're very pregnant aren't you?" Ducky asked with a small smile.

"Yea, I feel like I have been for years, my name is Jenna Middleton," Jenna told him.

"Yes, I thought you looked familiar you were on that TV show weren't you?" she nodded, "yes, I thought so well I'm Dr. Donald Mallard the ME, but everyone calls me, Ducky, you can too, my dear, and if you need anything baby or otherwise just ask," Ducky said smiling.

"And I'm Jimmy you will be working with me, too," he said.

"Hey Jimmy, you know I really want to be and ME when I grow up so this is perfect," she said.

"Autopsy Gremlin, don't bore her!" Tony said.

"He's not don't worry," Jenna said with a small laugh.

"Um, Hi I'm KC Guthrie, and this is Connor," KC said nervously.

"Hey KC, Connor, I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and don't worry I have no reason to hit you yet so I won't. But once you all are here for a while I might if you do or say something stupid," Gibbs said reassuring him.

"OK," KC said laughing, "that's my girlfriend over there."

"Jenna?"

"Yea, I hope were gonna take good care of the baby I'm a little worried," KC said.

"Don't worry it will come naturally," Gibbs said.

"You have kids, Mr. Gibbs?" KC asked hoping for some father training.

"You mean besides the four I take care of at work every day? And just call me Gibbs," Gibbs asks laughing.

A phone rings and Gibbs answers it, "Yea? All right, on our way. Let's go! I'll tell you later KC."

"What do we got, boss?" Tony asks.

"Body at Quantico, you kids are going to get your first experience at a crime scene, Abby your coming too no time to stop at headquarters."

"Yes!" Abby said.

**A/N: so i know tony/ali moment kinda gross but think about it u know it would happen! lol so what do you think? hit that reveiw button and let me know! thanks!**


End file.
